His Touch
by KarenRen-Rin
Summary: Yami was usually a patient individual, especially when it came to a certain aibou of his. But patience has its limits, and when Yuugi continues to be blissfully ignorant of wandering hands, his patience is crushed into nonexistence. Puzzleshipping. YYxY. Lemon.


**His Touch**

-x-

_Summary: Yami was usually a patient individual, especially when it came to a certain aibou of his. But patience has its limits, and when Yuugi continues to be blissfully ignorant of wandering hands, his patience is crushed into nonexistence. Puzzleshipping. _

**Warnings:**

Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi Mutou pairing (Puzzleshipping)

Yaoi

Lemon

And a good dose of adorable fluff.

0o0

Being a spirit that clung to Yugi's body like a blood-sucking parasite, there were few things that Yami missed when it concerned his aibou. _Very_ few things.

For example, he certainly didn't miss how his aibou had gained a growing fan-base among his high-school peers; nowadays, he even seemed to attract the attentions of complete strangers on the streets. In hindsight, this development shouldn't have surprised Yami so much, since it was regionally—and perhaps even internationally—known that Yuugi was the reigning King of Games, and thus he warranted his own fan-club.

Normally, Yami wouldn't have minded all the attention that people gave Yuugi. He hadn't been the least bit irritated, at first—after everything that they'd been through, Yuugi deserved their praise and admiration. Yami would have been infuriated if people _didn't_ acknowledge his aibou—and indirectly, _himself_—for their world-saving deeds.

But Yuugi having admirers because he was the King of Games was one thing.

Yuugi having admirers because he was _Yuugi_ was another thing entirely.

Was it strange that Yami despised the people who loved Yuugi for the person that he was, and not the person that his title glorified him with?

He could tolerate people who admired the King of Games. They did nothing but stare at his aibou with an open mouth, awe and respect in their young, sparkling eyes. There was nothing else in their intent but to use his aibou as a role model, as their hero; their stares were pure and almost reverent.

Yami didn't mind that at all.

But people who admired _Yuugi_ grated on his nerves like sandpaper grated against his skin.

He didn't miss the way they looked at his aibou. The girls in his classes would giggle incessantly whenever they were around him and they would let their half-lidded eyes wander appreciatively over Yuugi's face and neck whenever they had the chance. They gave him coy smiles that made Yuugi blush whenever he (actually) noticed, and their fingers would brush over his knuckles at the most unexpected of times.

Oh, they saw his aibou as more than 'The King of Games', alright.

As Yuugi's confidence grew, so had his personal popularity at his school; his head was held higher, his shoulders pulled back, and he slowly lost that annoying slouch he used to have. He began to stand out, and when he did, people began to notice him—

Began to notice how stunning and beautiful and adorable he really was.

(Something Yami had first known about _the moment he first laid eyes on his aibou_—slouch and all.)

They slowly began to appreciate the way his golden fringe would shape that delicate face; they began to admire the style of his hair, whereas before they simply thought it strange. His short stature, which would have caused others to overlook him before, became an endearing trait to all of his fans.

His physical attributes, however, weren't the only things that people loved about Yuugi. It was his aibou's personality and spirit that stole people's hearts and sealed them away into a willing prison.

He was so kind and generous, and his smile was so infectious that it could even brighten the days of their gloomiest classmates. While before, Yuugi would have stuttered and looked bashfully away whenever he communicated with a near-stranger, he could now look at them directly in their eyes and carry the conversation with a light and easy rhythm, making those around him completely at ease. Now that he could hold people's stare, with his quiet confidence and a rare gentleness, people would practically melt under his amethyst-coloured gaze.

Even those girls who'd confessed their love for him, only to be turned gently down, still followed him with their hearts worn on their sleeves.

These strangers' devotion to his aibou discomforted Yami slightly, but still he was patient with them. He could tolerate them, for the sake of his aibou. If nothing else, Yami was glad that they were there to help with Yuugi's self-confidence. They liked him not because of his title, but for his personality, and Yami knew that that was a sentiment that his aibou sincerely appreciated.

But then they became bolder.

Braver.

Stupider.

And day by day, they continued to try Yami's patience.

To make matters worse, Yuugi—with all his innocence—didn't even _notice_ their 'secret' advancements, and his ignorance had the spirit clenching his teeth together in agitation. Why couldn't his aibou open his eyes to their games? It was so obvious!

An eraser would drop. Predictably, his aibou would pick it up and return the eraser to its owner with a smile. The girl would accept it, intentionally brushing her fingers against his. A blush, and then a flirtatious grin.

A simple walk in the hallway. A person would confront him, ask him about whether he used gel for his hair. His aibou would deny it, and they would not believe him, and would ask whether they could touch his hair for proof. He'd quirk an eyebrow but agree, since he received these requests often. They'd stroke their fingers through his hair, marvelling at its silkiness (and naturalness), their fingers lingering for longer than they should. Then they smiled, convinced, and left with a satisfied squeal.

It wasn't just girls either.

Some boys even seemed to fall for Yuugi's unintentional charms.

They'd pick up him up, pretending to be wrestling, but their true intention was to feel him, to marvel at the softness of his skin and how light he seemed to weigh.

They'd wrap an arm around his neck, around his shoulders, in the guise of playful banter, when really they just wanted to hold him close, to press him to their bodies and feel his warmth.

They'd pat his head in the pretence that they were teasing him for his short stature or his childish antics, when, in truth, they were no better than those girls who wanted to glide their fingers through his hair—

Just to touch him, to feel him, _to lay a claim on him_.

And Yami—with all his patience—could not stand their antics, and nor could he stand his aibou's blissful ignorance to their intentions.

He had a lot of patience—he'd grant himself this, at least—but he'd seen one brush of a stranger's fingers against creamy skin too many, and he crushed his patience into dust and banished it to the winds with a vengeance.

0o0

"Yami?"

Yuugi tentatively entered his other's soul room, firmly stroking his arms in an up-down motion as he tried to keep his body warm. He pouted. Why was the spirit's soul room always so cold? He really needed to convince Yami to change the décor a little—to perhaps include a heater, or a fireplace. Or perhaps he could just demand the spirit to have a warmer soul in general—or was that a bit too much to ask on a whim?

"Yami?" he called again, this time sighing in irritation. His other self had said earlier that evening that he wanted to discuss a matter with him. When Yuugi asked why he needed to venture into the Millennium Puzzle to have this conversation, the spirit was stubbornly silent. So here Yuugi was, in his blue cotton pyjamas and bare feet, searching around for the spirit he knew was aware of his presence. He was in his soul's territory, so of course he'd know!

"Mou hitori no boku, if you're not going to answer me, I'm just going straight out that door and—"

"Aibou."

Yuugi spun around to face the spirit, an instinctive smile creeping up on his face. But he forced it to become a scowl instead as he crossed his arms. "Yami! What took you so long?" he asked, nearly pouting. "I mean, you're the one who wanted to talk about something in the first place. Were you pre-occupied before I came?"

The spirit held his gaze and responded simply with, "I apologize, aibou. I was."

Now that got him interested. Yuugi quirked an eyebrow curiously and stared at him. "What were you preoccupied with?"

It must have been his imagination, but Yuugi thought he saw the spirit's eyes darken somewhat. "My thoughts."

His blatant answer, and the fact that his emotions were carefully guarded from him, made Yuugi frown. He let his arms drop to his sides as he examined his other half in concern. "Are you alright, mou hitori no boku? What were you thinking about?"

"Do you like it when people touch you, aibou?"

The blunt question took Yuugi by surprise and he took an unintentional step back. "Eh?" he blurted intelligently.

Amusement flickered in Yami's deep violet gaze. He asked again, clearly, "Do you like it when people touch you?"

Yuugi didn't quite know how to process that question. He didn't know why, but he felt his face slowly warming into a mild blush. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, mou hitori no boku." And it was the truth. Just what was Yami hoping to achieve—or prove, even—with this question?

The spirit stepped forwards to bring himself closer to the smaller boy. Then, unexpectedly, he lightly brushed a cool finger against Yuugi's warm cheek. "Like this," he whispered, his voice low and husky. "Do you like it when people touch you like this?"

Spluttering, Yuugi jerked his face away, feeling the blush intensify. "W-What?" He looked away, unable to hold the other's heated, darkened gaze. "Y-Yami, I don't know where you're—"

"Or like this?" Yami interrupted, wrapping an arm around Yuugi's waist before he could have the chance to back away. "Or do you like it when I pat your head like this?" With his free hand—the one not firmly gripping Yuugi's hip—Yami reached up and ran a hand through Yuugi's silky hair in a soothing, massaging manner. At the same time, he firmly rubbed Yuugi's hip with his thumb, enjoying the way Yuugi jumped at the movement. "Well, aibou?"

"W-What's gotten into you!" Yuugi finally yelped when he found his voice. He successfully pushed Yami away, keeping his hands on the spirit's solid chest. Yuugi's face was aflame and he glared into the other's eyes. "What's this all about, Yami?"

"Surely you've noticed it," the spirit murmured, annoyance flashing briefly in his eyes. He reached up and gripped one of Yuugi's wrists firmly. "Or are you really that blind, aibou?"

Feeling insulted, Yuugi tried to wrench his hand back, but Yami's grip was too strong. "_Excuse me_?"

"People have been all over you," Yami said bluntly, slowly bringing up Yuugi's hand to his face. "They've been touching you incessantly, non-stop. Haven't you noticed?"

Panic settled inside the smaller boy's gut. What was wrong with the spirit? Why did he seem so irritated, so incensed? And why, for heaven's sake, did Yami seem so bothered about something like _that_? "Mou hitori no boku…"

Yami brushed his lips lightly against Yuugi's knuckles, holding the younger's eyes like a tiger would do to its prey. Yuugi felt a shiver run down his spine when Yami's lips moved sensually over his skin as he muttered, "I don't like it, aibou. I don't like it at all."

And his eyes spoke the truth—

The dark violet burned with a frustration, a certain jealousy, that made Yuugi clench his hands into nervous fists as the tension wrapped around his chest. He found that his mouth was dry and that no coherent thought could form in his mind, other than the fact that the look Yami was currently giving him, the smothering, possessive, darkened look, wasn't as unpleasant as he would've thought. Not at all.

Yami took advantage of his shock and confusion to pull the smaller one closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as he lowered his face towards his. His next words were almost a growl, almost a hiss, and perhaps it was almost the truth too. "The only one who has permission to touch you, aibou… is **me**."

_The only one allowed to hold you, to feel you, to touch you… should be me._

Yuugi gasped when he felt Yami's lips gently descend onto his. With Yami's angered and frustrated demeanour just moments before, Yuugi was surprised at his sudden tenderness. The spirit moved his soft lips against his slowly, almost asking him to respond—_pleading him to_—as he tried to coax Yuugi's own lips to push back against his.

_Aibou…_

And how could Yuugi deny him? How could he push him away? Especially when he called for him in such a broken tone, as if he actually needed him to reciprocate his advances, or else it would completely shatter him? Yuugi could not do that to him; he couldn't ignore the pain and the longing he felt pulsing through his veins as keenly as if they were his own emotions. He wanted to comfort Yami, to make him at ease, because whether the other knew it or not—

Yami was just as precious to Yuugi as Yuugi was to him.

So with his hands placed gently on the spirit's shoulders, Yuugi closed his eyes and tentatively pushed back, darting his tongue out instinctively to moisten their drying lips.

The action shocked the both of them, and Yami's answering growl made Yuugi jump slightly. But before he could pull back in embarrassment, Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gripped his neck, keeping his head in place. Yami, without pulling back, opened his mouth and nibbled tenderly on Yuugi's bottom lip, his own tongue darting out to coax the closed lips apart.

His face aflame, Yuugi tried to keep his lips shut—this was so embarrassing!

_Aibou_, he heard Yami's voice inside his head. _Aibou, open your mouth for me._

_B-But I_…

_I want to taste you, aibou. I want to touch you where no one else has touched you before._

If possible, Yuugi's face became even redder. _How the hell is that supposed to make me __**less**__ embarrassed about this situation!_

A mental chuckle crossed through their link, and the sound made Yuugi bristle in indignation. _Don't you dare laugh at me!_

His moment of distraction, the moment when his lips unconsciously twisted into a scowl, was the window of opportunity that Yami needed. With Yuugi's defences momentarily lowered, Yami pushed through those scowling lips with his impatient tongue, finally entering the territory he fought so hard to break into.

"Mmmph—!"

Now that he was inside, there was no stopping the assault, and Yuugi had no chance of fighting him back.

Yami was delighted with the taste of him. His tongue roamed over Yuugi's teeth and wrestled with his defiant tongue. He kissed him deeply, fighting against him, before he finally captured that tongue and sucked on it viciously, enjoying how his little one squirmed and gasped and moaned against him. Nevertheless, as Yami expected, Yuugi struggled as he tried to pull away. But the spirit was having none of that. He secured Yuugi to him with his arms, unrelenting in his grip even as his aibou pushed at his shoulders. He loved the taste of Yuugi too much—he hadn't had his fill quite yet. He wondered if he ever would.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was beginning to get dizzy. It was suddenly too hot in Yami's soul room and the boy felt like he was suffocating. But, surprisingly, it wasn't such a bad feeling. When did Yami become such a fantastic kisser? Had he always been like this? He could feel their mixed saliva trickle down his chin at the franticness of the kiss—the way Yami attacked his mouth almost seemed desperate, in a way. As if he was releasing all his pent-up desires and his frustrations, trying to communicate his feelings to Yuugi through the pleasant harshness and urgency of his kiss.

They finally pulled apart, the both of them panting heavily with their faces flushed. Yuugi's lips were red and full, tempting Yami to assault him yet again. The spirit's eyes were clouded over, and he looked at Yuugi with a gaze that made the younger's stomach drop pleasantly. "I can't wait anymore, aibou. I want you."

With a surprised yelp, Yuugi was lifted up into the spirit's arms. He didn't quite follow what happened next—his mind was still in a hazy fog—but the next thing he knew, he was tossed on his back onto something soft and fluffy. When did this bed get in here? However, realising the position he was in, Yuugi hastily sat up, his mind snapping back into instant alertness.

He wished it hadn't.

Because right at the foot of the bed was Yami in the final processes of removing his buckled shirt. He tossed it to the side, leaving his chest completely bare, and knelt against the white mattress. He caught Yuugi's eyes—which resembled that of a deer caught in headlights—and smiled bemusedly at his expression. "What's the matter, aibou?"

You would think, since the spirit shared his body, that Yuugi wouldn't have given a passing thought if he saw Yami half-naked. However, that wasn't the case. Yuugi _never_ saw Yami without his full attire—being a ghost, Yami had no need to strip or to bathe or to cool down, or anything like that. Yuugi never saw him without that tight-fitting black shirt or his trademark blue jacket. He never really thought about what his body was like underneath all that clothing. If he had thought about it, he would have thought that his body was the same as his, un-muscular and lean.

But whereas Yami was still rather lean, there were defined muscles beneath that pale skin. Muscles Yuugi knew that he himself _didn't_ have. How did the former Pharaoh manage to retain his muscles after more than three thousand years of inactivity? Yuugi slightly scowled. Surely that wasn't fair.

Yami laughed out loud, hearing his inner thoughts, and Yuugi flushed in embarrassment at having been caught in his musings. "Oh, aibou…" the spirit chuckled, crawling over to the smaller one. "I suppose this is just how I am, and how I've stayed. You need not be jealous, however." He slipped a hand beneath Yuugi's pyjama shirt to caress the naked skin beneath, mapping out the grooves of his body. "I like how soft you are."

Yuugi's masculine pride took a deep dive. Anger spiked, and he grabbed a pillow from behind him. "You're an idiot! I don't want to hear something like that!" And with all the viciousness he could muster, he hurled the pillow to strike the former Pharaoh directly at his face.

The pillow fell onto the bed, revealing Yami's shocked and open-mouthed expression. He stared at his aibou with incredulous, wide eyes, wondering if Yuugi had really just assaulted him with a _pillow_. Yuugi smirked, smugly satisfied with his baffled expression, and the coy upturn of his lips was the only thing Yami needed to snap him out of his state of shock.

A wicked grin plastered onto his own face, which immediately obliterated Yuugi's smile into nothingness. Yami pounced on him without further warning, moving his hands underneath Yuugi's shirt to tickle his sides mercilessly. All the while, he kept his mouth on the side of Yuugi's neck, nipping at the skin.

Yuugi instantly flushed, squirming beneath him as unbidden laughter spewed out of his mouth. He thrashed wildly, but he couldn't get the taller one off of him. Yami's breath tickled the skin of his neck, and when he chuckled against his ear, the vibrations caused Yuugi to shiver pleasantly and acted as the catalyst for another bout of shrieking laughter.

"S-S-Stop! Y-Yami! Stop!"

Yami smiled against his neck. "But aibou, I don't feel like I've punished you enough for your attack on my face." And with that, he continued to press and prod and rub against the places he knew would have Yuugi crying out in spontaneous joy.

The combined sensations that Yami was causing made Yuugi feel a little bit light-headed, a little bit overwhelmed, especially with the spirit towering over him. But the playfulness of his actions soothed his nerves and he couldn't help but bask in the happiness that Yami—and only Yami—seemed able to give him.

Finally, as if sensing that he had reached his limit, Yami stopped his tickling. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of Yuugi's chest. The younger man had thrown up his arms above his head during the tickling session, and his half-lidded eyes were shining with mirth as he gazed lazily up at the former Pharaoh. His face was adorably flushed and a light, easy smile was gracing his lips. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, and for Yami, the sight of his Yuugi like this—although familiar—made his throat dry and his body tense all the same.

He moved down and planted soft kisses against Yuugi's cheek, slowly beginning to undo the buttons that kept his pyjama shirt together. Yuugi felt his actions and he reached up to wrap his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer to him with a contented sigh. His whole body was relaxed now, their playful skirmish beforehand dispelling the tension that was between them prior. He wondered if Yami had planned this all along.

All the shirt buttons popped out and Yami freely pulled the shirt apart, revealing Yuugi's creamy, soft chest and hardened nipples. With a smirk, Yami moved down lower and kissed Yuugi's collarbone, sucking on the flesh and nipping it gently. That incited a small hum of approval from his host, and Yami continued his journey down his chest until his lips lightly brushed against the surface of his nipple.

The light touch made Yuugi release a breathy sigh, which immediately hitched as he felt Yami wrap his mouth around the whole nipple. Yuugi's hands immediately went to Yami's hair, gripping it tightly. He repressed the moan that begged to be let out as Yami sucked and teased his nipple with his tongue. He shuddered when Yami's other hand began to play with the neglected other, his thumb rolling it around in a circular motion that made Yuugi tense and buck. It was so hot. Yami's mouth was so hot. Yuugi released what sounded like a groan when he felt teeth scrape not too gently, but not too harshly either, against his nipple, a tongue quickly gliding over the area as if healing a wound.

Heat boiled in the pits of their stomachs, and Yami's free hand, which had been drawing circles on Yuugi's hip before, slowly moved down until it traced the rim of his pyjama pants. He felt Yuugi's breath hitch beneath him as Yami slowly began to pull the pants down.

"A-Ah… Wait… Yami…"

_No, aibou, don't ask that of me,_ he mentally replied, his mouth still busy with pleasuring Yuugi's other, dry nipple. _I've been patient enough. I've been silent for long enough. I've tolerated it enough._ He looked up, meeting Yuugi's eyes. Yami wondered whether his eyes expressed the longing ache that his soul was feeling.

_Let me touch you now, right here, aibou._

_Let me do now what I cannot do in the 'real world'. _

_Let my every touch bring you pleasure._

_Because… I, at least, don't take the privilege of touching you for granted, as the others do._

Yuugi gasped at the storm of emotions that suddenly channelled through their link and struck him down, leaving him breathless and in pain.

Was this really what his precious other was feeling all this time?

It was such a sad, heavy, tormenting feeling, and it made tears sting his eyes.

He never realised how lonely his mou hitori no boku really was.

No wonder his soul room was so cold.

Yuugi suddenly sat up, grasping Yami's face in both of his hands delicately. He made the other raise his head and he gazed deeply into those darkened, lonely, heavy eyes; and then he smiled. "I'm sorry… Yami. I never knew," he whispered. He leaned forward until he pressed his forehead against the other's gently. He didn't look away from the dark lavender eyes that watched him, looking so vulnerable and lost. "I won't accept anyone but you," Yuugi breathed, his breath tickling Yami's nose and his words soothing the deep ache in his heart. "I won't enjoy anyone's touch as much as I enjoy yours." Yuugi blushed, embarrassed by his speech, but since it was for only Yami's ears alone, Yuugi knew he would not regret it.

"… So, you're allowed to touch me whenever you want… mou hitori no boku."

Then to cover up his embarrassment, Yugi swooped down and captured Yami's lips in a gentle, yet at the same time searing, kiss.

Yami made a primal sound at the back of his throat, and Yuugi wondered if it was a moan of pleasure or a sob. He felt Yami's arms wrap around his small body, bringing him tighter against him, and Yuugi did the same as he cradled Yami's head in his own arms.

He never knew just how precious he was to the spirit.

Likewise, he never knew just how precious the spirit was to him.

Yuugi had never consciously thought about doing something like this with his mou hitori no boku before. It seemed… strange. To want to touch a ghost who possessed your body. To want to hold a ghost who looked as if he were your mirror image—

To want to be dominated by a dead Pharaoh.

Yuugi idly wondered what that made him, but found that he couldn't stay on that train of thought for too long. These emotions, these new feelings—triggered, no, _unearthed_ by the knowledge of Yami's own—were just too raw, too _precious_, for Yuugi to even care about details like that.

He was a freak.

He was sick.

He was perverse, and this whole thing was wrong.

But neither Yuugi nor Yami gave a damn. Really.

All that mattered was the electricity that shot through the both of them every time they touched.

"Yuugi," the spirit breathed, his breath hot on Yuugi's skin. He kissed every bare spot that was available to him, coating his aibou with a thin sheen of his saliva, marking every inch of skin as his. "Yuugi." He brought his hands down to the younger boy's pants, slowly, tantalizingly, pulling the cloth down. "My aibou." He kissed Yuugi's suddenly bare hip, feeling the other squirming as he completely shed his body of his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked beneath him.

Yami looked up to lovingly gaze at the redness of Yuugi's face, bemused with the way that the other wouldn't meet his eyes. When Yuugi's hands made way to cover up his hardened erection, Yami hummed quietly beneath his breath as he grabbed those hands and pinned them to his sides, pressing them against the soft, white bed. He laced their fingers together, intertwining them, and grinned wolfishly as Yuugi finally glared at his direction.

"Don't be bashful, aibou," Yami simply said, before he abruptly released his hands to grab at Yuugi's knees. Before Yuugi realised what he was doing, Yami hoisted his legs up above his shoulders as the spirit settled in between them, his mouth immediately kissing the side of Yuugi's erect shaft.

The feel of his lips on one of his most private areas made Yuugi gasp and buck. To his horror, he let out an unbidden whine, his hands fisting the material of the mattress beneath him.

Yes. Morality and reason be damned.

Yami chuckled, and the vibrations it sent through Yuugi's erection had him growling in strained annoyance. "Yami," he hissed, eyes clenched shut. _Please, Yami…_

_Touch me._

Happiness soared inside him, and Yami murmured, "As you wish, aibou."

Then he took Yuugi into his mouth, holding down his hips so that the younger one wouldn't make any sudden movements. It was a good thing that he had a good anchor on those hips, since Yuugi had immediately cried out and bucked his pelvis violently upwards, stopped only by Yami's firm grip. Yami rolled his tongue along his aibou's member, making sure to slather his saliva over every inch of it. He sucked and he nibbled and he tasted him, feeling Yuugi shake uncontrollably as he fought to control himself. _Oh, my beloved aibou…_

Yuugi didn't hear that mental cooing, since his mind was already too preoccupied with the shots of pleasure that pricked everywhere Yami touched. Yami's tongue! The way he sucked on him made Yuugi delirious, and whenever Yami would graze his teeth against his member had Yuugi crying out loud each and every time. His tightly closed eyes cracked open slightly—damn his curiosity—and the sight that greeted him almost sent him over the edge.

Yami's head, bobbing up and down, as he pleasured him in ways he never knew possible.

And despite this scandalous act, this perverse happening, Yami was looking directly at him.

He caught his eye as he pleasured him.

He was watching what he did to him.

And the sight of his other looking at him so lustfully made him snap, made him break, and Yuugi groaned loudly as his visioned darkened and brightened at the same time, and all he saw was white.

Yami flinched when he felt a hot liquid shoot into his mouth and strike the back of his throat. He stopped himself from gagging and instead tried to swallow every bit of what Yuugi gave him. His tongue stroked Yuugi's trembling member, lapping up the white substance as if it were a delicious treat. When he was satisfied, he crawled on top of the smaller boy, licking away the semen at the edge of his mouth. He grinned when he saw Yuugi's vacant expression, his half-lidded eyes a haze of pleasure and his mouth slightly parted in panting ecstasy.

A sudden rush of tenderness consumed him, and Yami bent his head to place a soft kiss on his aibou's forehead.

"That was… amazing…" Yuugi breathed, smiling happily. "Mou hitori no boku…"

Yami carefully returned the smile. Moving down to whisper in his aibou's ear, he asked quietly, "May I touch you more?"

Yami prepared himself to feel the emotion of shock, or a sudden anxiousness or disgruntled disgust, through their mental link. However, he was surprised when he only felt warmth. He pulled back to look at his aibou's face to find that the younger boy was still smiling contentedly.

"You don't need to ask, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi replied breathlessly. He averted his eyes and mumbled shyly, "I... want to touch you too. I… want to feel you… Yami."

The spirit almost choked and, in no time at all, he was once again lavishing kisses all over his aibou's body.

_Why are you so beautiful?_

His aibou's answer was both embarrassed and irritated, _Stop treating me like a girl._

Yami stopped his kisses to look at his aibou pointedly. A thought passed between them, and Yuugi turned crimson. He looked hastily away and Yami couldn't help the laughter that bubbled and escaped his mouth. Yuugi allowed himself to pout cutely. _Damn it._

The former Pharaoh placed a soothing kiss on Yuugi's chest. _Don't mind it, aibou._

_Next time, mou hitori no boku, our positions better be reversed,_ Yuugi snapped, although the determined tone immediately dissolved into mewls as Yami purposefully tugged at his half-erect member.

Yami made an uncommitted sound at the back of his throat in response to Yuugi's request. His aibou, taking up the dominant position? He'd have to give more thought to that. But at a later time, of course. Right now, Yami was the one in charge, and his own member that remained neglected in his leather pants was straining against its confines with a vengeance.

He stopped stroking Yuugi in order to undo his own belt. The sound of a falling zipper made Yuugi shiver and close his eyes, his face once again as brightly red as a twilight sun. Yami pressed his lips against his nose affectionately, and released a groan when he felt his erection fall free from its prison. The cool touch of air against his heated skin made Yami tremble slightly, and he swooped down to give Yuugi a scathing kiss.

In response, Yuugi's hands reached up to tangle in his hair, eagerly duelling with his tongue. Yami shred off his remaining clothing with surprising ease, not once interrupting their kiss, and suddenly, they were both bare and naked before each other.

Yuugi gasped when he felt something hard and warm against his inner thigh. Above him, he felt Yami stiffen and groan. "Aibou…"

The boy blushed, not knowing how to proceed. He tentatively bucked his hips upwards, accidentally brushing their erections together, and that triggered two simultaneous gasps from the both of them.

"_Yuugi_," the spirit hissed, and the sound of his actual name made Yuugi shiver in delight and anticipation.

"I… I don't know what to do, so you can… just do… whatever you want," the young boy confessed. He wondered if his face could get any warmer than it already was.

Yami chuckled. _So innocent._

_Hey!_ came the inevitable, indignant retort. _I'm just not experienced... with this kind of thing, is all!_

_And I'm glad. Otherwise I'd be extremely disappointed to hear that I wasn't your first._

Before their playful banter could continue, Yami broke their mental conversation by reaching to the desk drawer beside the bed (_There was a desk drawer beside the bed?_ Yuugi wondered, surprised; Yami chose to ignore him, because teaching his aibou about the workings of his soul room wasn't exactly at the top of his priority list right now) and pulled out a container of sorts from the top drawer. The scent of what was inside teased their senses pleasantly. It was a container of oil from Ancient Egypt—Kehmet—and it would act as the necessary lubricant to minimise his aibou's pain.

_Pain?_ Yuugi echoed.

Yami kissed his eyelids. "Only for the briefest of moments, my aibou," he answered out loud. He poured a generous amount of oil onto his hands and rubbed it against his throbbing erection. He swallowed a silent groan as he did so, trying hard to ignore how his aibou watched his movements with wide, attentive eyes. _Don't watch me, aibou_, he couldn't help but plead.

Yuugi quirked an eyebrow, despite the dominant blush on his cheeks. "Why?" he teased. "Are you embarrassed for once? That's a nice change."

The spirit sent a mild glare at his aibou. He just felt a tad uncomfortable that the younger one was watching him so closely while he touched himself.

_Would you rather I do it for you, then?_ came Yuugi's teasing voice.

His aibou was getting bold, wasn't he? But even though the thought of Yuugi's small hands around his pulsing member made him inwardly groan in want, he just couldn't wait anymore. He needed to be inside him.

_Needed to._

More than anything else.

So he simply silenced Yuugi's teasing with his mouth, effectively cutting off all coherent mental remarks as well, and with his fingers still lavished in oil, he slowly teased the outer rim of Yuugi's untouched entrance. The boy bucked against him, their erections sliding against each other again, and they both moaned. Yuugi was enthralled at how Yami's member was so smooth, so warm and slick with the oil, and Yami was just trembling with the effort to control himself. Knowing that he was at the edge of his patience, he quickly slipped a finger inside of Yuugi, kissing his lips as he cried out and holding Yuugi's hips down with a firm hand.

The intrusion was… strange. Yuugi shifted beneath Yami uncomfortably, and when he felt the spirit insert another finger to accompany his other one, he groaned in mild pleasure and also in mild discomfort. And then those fingers curled, and his body arched, and he tore his lips away from Yami's to release a breathy moan. _Again_. Obedient, Yami curled his fingers again, stroking Yuugi's inner walls and watching with delight as his aibou's face contorted with pleasure. His aibou was so _warm_.

And then his little one breathed out a quiet, "_Yami_…" and he could all but feel his patience being banished to the far corners of his mind.

That was all he could take.

He pulled out his fingers, Yuugi protesting immediately at the loss of warmth, but then he was silenced when he felt the tip of Yami's member pressing heavily against his entrance. He looked up at Yami, at his darkened, lustful eyes, and for the first time that night, he was scared.

Yami soothed his aibou's fears by showering him with gentle kisses along his neck and across his collarbone. He adjusted Yuugi's legs around his waist, letting them wrap around him, knowing that any other position right now would frighten the younger one unnecessarily. He carefully rubbed his pulsing erection against Yuugi's inner thigh, trembling with the effort to keep himself up. He leaned down and whispered against Yuugi's ear, "Are you ready, my aibou?"

His answer was a soft peck on the edge of his lips.

That was all Yami needed.

He pressed one of Yuugi's hands onto the bed, intertwining their fingers tightly. His other hand rested at Yuugi's hip, keeping him in place as he slowly sunk down, groaning as he finally—_finally_—eased his way into the tight, warm entrance of his aibou.

Yuugi was in pain but he didn't dare express it to his other self. He simply bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting Yami to see how they misted over in extreme discomfort. He wouldn't cry, however. He wouldn't. He didn't want Yami to see his tears, didn't want him to realise that he was hurting him. When Yami slid himself fully inside of him, he stopped, and Yuugi let out the shaky breath that he was holding in.

"Aibou?"

"I-It's fine… mou hitori… no boku…"

But of course the spirit would know that he was lying. Of course he knew about the pain he was experiencing right now. Yuugi felt like his whole body had been split into two, ripped apart from the inside; it hurt like hell, no matter how much Yuugi tried to deny it, and Yami knew this. He apologetically kissed his eyes, gripping his hand tighter. "I'm sorry, aibou. I'm sorry. Relax, please, and I'll take the pain away from you. I promise I will."

And of course, Yuugi also knew that he could trust him. He trusted him. So, he tried his hardest to do as he was told, and even when he could feel Yami's pulsing, hot member inside of him, he forced his taunt muscles to relax.

Yami could feel the muscles around his member relax and he silently hissed in approval. Still gripping Yuugi's hand and hip, he slowly pulled out half-way and pushed back in again, rocking their bodies gently. Yuugi made a noise that was half-pain, half-pleasure, and the noise encouraged Yami to repeat the motion. A gasp escaped Yuugi's mouth and his free hand released the mattress to tangle itself in Yami's hair, pulling him closer. Yami pulled his hips back, and slammed back in again. He repeated the motion. Again. And Again. And again. And again.

They set up a steady rhythm that had them both groaning in pure bliss. Sweat layered heavily on their skin, and Yuugi dug his heel into the back of Yami's waist in order to get a better purchase and not slip off. With every pound Yami made, the mattress below them creaked and Yuugi was jarred upwards, gasping for breath. Again. Yami slipped out, just to slam back in, again, and again, and again. Faster, faster, faster, getting more desperate to sink in deeper, to have Yuugi swallow him completely, to take in as much as Yami was offering.

Yami made a feral moan at the back of his throat, and he quickly reached over to grab Yuugi's leg. He untangled it from his waist and hoisted it up on top of his shoulder. The younger boy was too lost in his sea of pleasure to notice Yami's actions until Yami continued his motions and rammed into him, his pulsing, hot member striking deeper than it ever had before and hitting a spot inside him that immediately made him see stars.

Yuugi let out a shrill cry when Yami continued to hit this spot, making him feel like nothing but a heap of whining, moaning jelly. "Y-Ya… ah… ah!" He was losing himself, losing all control. He felt tears—why were there tears? He felt so _good_—dripping from his eyes and down the sides of his face. "Ya… Y-Yam—!" He couldn't even form his partner's name! As Yami moved against him, Yuugi's own hard erection rubbed harshly against his partner's stomach. His whimpers died in his throat as Yami suddenly covered his mouth with his.

Yami needed a way to silence Yuugi, if only to muffle his moans. Yami knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer if he continued to hear such sweet, sinful sounds ringing in his ears. His aibou, his precious, precious Yuugi, felt so _good_ around him, so unbelievably tight and warm. It felt more wonderful than he could have ever dreamed of, because his little Yuugi was enjoying himself so thoroughly as well. With both of his hands on the younger's hips, he continued to pound into him, losing himself in his ecstasy. Then he felt Yuugi's arms coil around his neck, pushing him deeper into their sloppy, messy, wonderfully perfect kiss, giving the former Pharaoh everything he had to give him.

Then a burst of love that came out of nowhere—no, no, he knew where it came from—it came out from deep inside of him—suddenly consumed Yami, and he wanted nothing more than to make this little one happy, to make him scream to the heavens until his throat was sore. In his wild lust and devoted haze of love, Yami reached down and grabbed Yuugi's erect member, pumping him with the same rhythm he was using to make love to him.

Yuugi felt his hand, felt its eagerness to please, but that didn't make Yuugi scream more-so than the explosion of emotions he suddenly felt for his other half. The smell of him, their sweat mingled together to become indistinct from one another, his breath on his ear, his quiet whispers of devotion—it was toppling Yuugi over the edge and his nails cut in into Yami's shoulder blades in the efforts to last a little longer—last a little bit more—because he hadn't had enough, not yet, not yet.

And then came the crescendo, where Yami quickened his pace and hardened his thrusts, willing for Yuugi to let go, to let him win, _begged him_ to finish just so that he could, because he didn't want to come and leave Yuugi still wanting—he didn't want that, he didn't—not ever. It was agony mixed with extreme pleasure, and he bit into the pale flesh of his aibou's shoulder, hands wrapped around him desperately.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

_Aibou… _

Bam, bam, bam!

_... Yuugi! Yuugi! _

SLAM!

_**Yuugi!**_

And as if that was the final stroke, as if the mental scream of his name was what he was waiting for all this time, Yuugi gave a sudden, deafening cry and curled in on himself, holding Yami so tightly against him that it knocked the breath out of the former Pharaoh, and he let himself go violently, hot, white, and shuddering.

Yami came the moment he felt Yuugi's hot semen shoot against his stomach and coat it with a searing warmth, and he let out a loud, unrecognisable groan as he gave a final, desperate thrust into Yuugi's body that sent his seed deep inside of him, an unending string of warmth that coated Yuugi's insides completely and spilled out in excess, soaking the mattress beneath them.

Yami slowly pumped a few more times inside the youth before he slipped out completely and collapsed on the bed beside him. Yuugi turned and curled against him as Yami tiredly wrapped his arms around his aibou. They lay there, in each other's arms, simply trying to catch their breath as they panted heavily.

They were both sticky and sweaty and gross, but when they finally looked at each other, their faces stretched into a grin and they laughed exhaustedly. Yami reached over and pulled a quilt over them, relishing in each other's warmth. Yuugi kissed the crown of Yami's head, atop his matted hair, and Yami returned the kiss with one on Yuugi's collarbone.

Silence greeted them, gentle and wanted and loving, and Yami sighed against his aibou as he pressed himself closer to his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around his waist. _I can hear your heart beating, aibou._

_Yes,_ his aibou replied, stroking Yami's hair lazily. _And I can feel your warmth, mou hitori no boku._ He kissed his hair again, feeling sickly sweet and not caring one bit at all.

They fell into silence once more, basking in their afterglow.

Yami's hold tightened around Yuugi unconsciously, and Yuugi gave a sudden laugh. Startled, Yami looked up at him and asked, "Aibou?"

"I like being touched," he said, smiling down at his other half.

Yami lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Oh?"

Amused by Yami's clueless expression, Yuugi explained slowly, "Before. You asked me a question, remember? You asked me whether I liked people touching me like this." To exemplify, he stroked Yami's cheek in a gentle, loving manner, chuckling when the former Pharaoh's cheeks tinged pink a little—only a little. "I like it." Then he leaned in closer and sighed in Yami's hair. "But only if it's you, mou hitori no boku. Only if it's you. So you don't need to worry about other people, okay? Don't get upset."

"Who said I was upset?" Yami grumbled in defence, but he was blissfully joyous at Yuugi's reassuring words. "I just don't like how they keep touching you like they're actually allowed to, aibou."

_And I'm jealous of how they can touch you so freely whenever they want to in the 'real world'._

"Hey," Yuugi said softly, leaning back a little to look at him in the eyes. "It doesn't matter if they can touch me in the 'real world' and you can't. I can touch you here, and that's all that matters." Strangely desperate to comfort him—to ease the pain in his soul Yuugi had a glimpse at before—Yuugi said, "And didn't I tell you? I told you that you can touch me whenever you want! You don't need to ask! So cheer up, okay?"

Yami knew what Yuugi was doing, and he smiled at him. The smile made the younger one blush slightly, and Yami couldn't help the teasing lilt to his voice as he responded cheekily, "_Whenever I want_, huh? Hmm, I'll hold you to that, my dear aibou."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't push it," he grumbled. Then his eyes brightened as his own face broke out into a smirk. It made Yami's coy smile drop as a sense of dread abruptly took hold of his mood. "So anyway, as I was saying before..."

Yami frowned, happy in his aibou's—in his lover's—arms, and the warmth his soul room suddenly basked in, but he didn't particularly feel… _comfortable_ with the way that Yuugi was looking at him.

"Aibou?"

Yuugi grinned brightly. "I said that the next time we did this, we'll have our roles switched, didn't I?" he chirped cheerily.

Yami's face slightly paled. (Although, in truth, perhaps he wouldn't actually _mind_ Yuugi holding him down and ravaging him. He best kept this thought to himself for the meantime, however.) "But, aibou—" he began to whine, but he was shut off with a gentle kiss.

"Nope. I've decided. It's either the next time, we do it in reverse, or there won't be a next time at all."

The terms of the ultimatum made Yami's face contort in pure horror. (A slight lie. He was actually quite excited to see what his aibou would do given his new position.)

And it seemed as if Yuugi had heard his innermost thoughts, and he laughed cheekily.

"It's settled then, mou hitori no boku."

Yami cringed in distaste. (While his insides squirmed tightly in desire.)

"We're in an equal relationship, right? So I think it's only fair."

Yami finally relented, although he made sure it looked like he was in pain while doing so. "Hmm. Fine. Whatever you wish, my dear aibou." He sighed again and snuggled closer to Yuugi's chest.

Yuugi patted his hair again, and finally said with a mischievous smile, "So that's it then. Next time, _you'll _be the girl."

The former Pharaoh inwardly stiffened at the label, but nevertheless pressed his face closer to him.

He'd do anything he'd ask, anyway—as long as _he_ was the only one he could touch like this, then he'd play along with his aibou's wishes.

For now.

Neither of them knew when his patience would snap again, after all.

0o0

Owari

0o0


End file.
